closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/Other
1938–1939 wtt-jf-05.jpg|The Whole Town’s Talking (1935) h-jf-06.jpg|The Hurricane (1937) bew-el-07.jpg|Bluebeard’s Eighth Wife (1938) bh-jb-06.jpg|Block-Heads (1938) aorh-mc-07.jpg|The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) awdf-mc-08.jpg|Angels with Dirty Faces (1938) ais-dhl-04.jpg|Adventure in Sahara (1938) MV5BMzA4YWVkZmItY2FlMi00NGEwLWExMzMtNjdlODAyODg2YTExXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzU3NjUzNTc@._V1_.jpg|The Ship That Died (1938) 2968b6bf-5bd8-4866-903f-d1bcad6d14fd.jpg|Hollywood Goes to Town (1938) adc-al-07.jpg|The Amazing Dr. Clitterhouse (1938) cc-em-07.jpg|A Christmas Carol (1938) s-ad-10.jpg|Suez (1938) yctiwy-fc-06.jpg|You Can’t Take It With You (1938) d3412eeb-179b-4448-89fd-9a6e797679be.jpg|Wuthering Heights (1939) dc-mc-09.jpg|Dodge City (1939) dv-eg-07.jpg|Dark Victory (1939) bg-ww-08.jpg|Beau Geste (1939) rt-rw-07.jpg|The Roaring Twenties (1939) s-jf-06.jpg|Stagecoach (1939) hond-wd-09.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1939) gb-rm-07.jpg|Golden Boy (1939) woo-vf-08.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (1939) msgtw-fc-04.jpg|Mr. Smith Goes to Washington (1939) sovaic-hp-09.jpg|The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle (1939) w-gc-09.jpg|The Women (1939) n-el-06.jpg|Ninotchka (1939) yml-jf-08.jpg|Young Mr. Lincoln (1939) ef5553b1-abee-4af4-9881-8a012c1dfc26.jpg|Gulliver's Travels (1939) datm-jf-05.jpg|Drums Along the Mohawk (1939) jj-hk-07.jpg|Jesse James (1939) 1940–1949 hgf-hh-06.jpg|His Girl Friday (1940) fc-ah-06.jpg|Foreign Correspondent (1940) f6-wk-06.jpg|The Fighting 69th (1940) dark-command-blu-ray-movie-title.jpg|Dark Command (1940) cfc-al-11.jpg|City for Conquest (1940) Screen Shot 2013-10-30 at 20.57.21.png|Porky's Hired Hand (Looney Tunes, 1940) Screen Shot 2013-11-03 at 12.00.05.png|The Timid Toreador (Looney Tunes, 1940) Screen Shot 2013-12-13 at 14.50.52.png|Shop Look & Listen (Merrie Melodies, 1940) Tortoise_Beats_Hare_Title_Card.png|Tortoise Beats Hare (Merrie Melodies, 1941) 0a6713701ad2fbe29762cade36dd68b7.jpg|Elmer's Pet Rabbit (Merrie Melodies, 1941) rd-aw-06.jpg|The Reluctant Dragon (1941) bas-rm-10.jpg|Blood and Sand (1941) d-wd-04.jpg|Dumbo (1941) devil-and-miss-jones-movie-typography-06.jpg|The Devil and Miss Jones (1941) Farmfrolics.jpg|Farm Frolics (Merrie Melodies, 1941) 333.jpg|The Trial of Mr. Wolf (Merrie Melodies, 1941) Hiawatha's_Rabbit_Hunt_Title_Card.png|Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (Merrie Melodies, 1941) Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 16.01.28.png|Aviation Vacation (Merrie Melodies, 1941) The_Ducktators_(1942).jpg|The Ducktators (Looney Tunes, 1942) wabbittwouble.png|Wabbit Twouble (Merrie Melodies, 1941) c64c44fe-f3c8-4de8-a2fc-43739232e1a6.jpg|Mr. Bug Goes to Town (1941) hcmj-ah-06.jpg|Here Comes Mr. Jordan (1941) an-jr-10.jpg|Arabian Nights (1942) gkJBKH806.jpg|Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (Merrie Melodies, 1942) lady-for-a-night-blu-ray-movie-title.jpg|Lady for a Night (1942) rtww-cd-09.jpg|Reap the Wild Wind (1942) dingdog2.jpg|Ding Dog Daddy (Merrie Melodies, 1942) IMG_2078.png|Saludos Amigos (1943) Serie.jpg|Droopy: Dumb-Hounded (1943) 4ncxbgdh.jpg|Super Rabbit (Merrie Melodies, 1943) ci-wl-09.jpg|Coney Island (1943) fwtbt-sw-09.jpg|For Whom the Bell Tolls (1943) 573487yFTIUKD.jpg|The Wise Quacking Duck (Looney Tunes, 1943) Tokio_Jokio_(1943).jpg|Tokio Jokio (Looney Tunes, 1943) Wackiki_Wabbit_(1943).jpg|Wackiki Wabbit (Merrie Melodies, 1943) GHJK789y79ybh.jpg|Yankee Doodle Daffy (Looney Tunes, 1943) gah-bb-07.jpg|The Gang's All Here (1943) PDVD_309.jpg|Tin Pan Alley Cats (Merrie Melodies, 1943) poto-al-06.jpg|Phantom of the Opera (1943) GFKJHFLBHK976.jpg|Scrap Happy Daffy (Looney Tunes, 1943) Screen_Shot_2017-04-30_at_15.35.51.png|A Corny Concerto (Merrie Melodies, 1943) Falling_Hare_Credits.jpg|Falling Hare (Merrie Melodies, 1943) CommandoDaffy.jpg|Daffy – The Commando (Looney Tunes, 1943) Screen_Shot_2017-07-20_at_16.57.18.png|Little Red Riding Rabbit (Merrie Melodies, 1944) Goofy_RKO_opening_title_card.jpg|How to Be A Sailor (Goofy, 1944) D49bb40c-2d7d-443a-8c1a-65f65233ba35.jpg|How to Play Football (Goofy, 1944) 8709HBKF.jpg|The Weakly Reporter (Merrie Melodies, 1944) cg-cv-09.jpg|Cover Girl (1944) abatft-al-13.jpg|Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves (1944) cw-rs-07.jpg|Cobra Woman (1944) Donald_Duck_RKO_opening_title_card.jpg|Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) Buckaroo_Bugs_(1944).jpg|Buckaroo Bugs (Looney Tunes, 1944) mmisl-vm-08.jpg|Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) Tc-07.jpg|The Three Caballeros (1944) IATSE-HerrMeetsHare.png|Herr Meets Hare (Merrie Melodies, 1945) Draftee_Daffy_Credits.jpg|Draftee Daffy (Looney Tunes, 1945) GFKH&579h.jpg|Trap Happy Porky (Looney Tunes, 1945) 6780hg.jpg|The Unruly Hare (Merrie Melodies, 1945) Trigger.jpg|Hare Trigger (Merrie Melodies, 1945) taon-ag-08.jpg|A Thousand and One Nights (1945) acj-sh-07.jpg|Along Came Jones (1945) aa-gs-11.jpg|Anchors Aweigh (1945) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) 3b61f769-7061-468f-b080-8948c347dcb0.jpg|The Traitor Within (1946) Figaro_RKO_opening_title_card.jpg|Bath Day (Figaro, 1946) lhth-js-07.jpg|Leave Her to Heaven (1946) 11B22928-B439-4886-86EC-A8DD6A959BE4.jpg|Song of the South (1946) thcrb-rw-22.jpg|Till the Clouds Roll By (1946) cp-jt-09.jpg|Canyon Passage (1946) menstration2.jpg|The Story Of Menstruation (1946) dits-kv-13.jpg|Duel in the Sun (1946) fff-07.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free (1947) bandicam 2017-08-07 11-07-47-453.jpg|Doggone Cats (Merrie Melodies, 1947) bandicam 2017-10-27 06-36-29-149.jpg|Catch as Cats Can (Merrie Melodies, 1947) Melodytimempaa.png|Melody Time (1948) Blame_It_On_The_Samba_Stand_Alone_Short_Title_Card_1.png|Blame It On The Samba Stand Alone (1948) easter-parade-movie-typography-10.jpg|Easter Parade (1948) p-adt-08.jpg|Pitfall (1948) kl-jh-07.jpg|Key Largo (1948) sp-wl-07.jpg|Sitting Pretty (1948) r-ah-08.jpg|Rope (1948) 65C3AAED-4343-4BF0-9460-857CC50830C4.png|So Dear To My Heart (1949) gc-jl-10.jpg|Gun Crazy (1949) champion-movie-typography-11.jpg|Champion (1949) aoiamt-jk-07.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) swayr-jf-11.jpg|She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) ros-wd-09.jpg|Rope of Sand (1949) uc-ah-10.jpg|Under Capricorn (1949) soij-ad-10.jpg|Sands of Iwo Jima (1949) sad-cd-16.jpg|Samson and Delilah (1949) Category:Special logos Category:1938 Category:1939 Category:1940s Category:1950s Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees